


His Eyes

by MorningstarGabriella



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Chuck Help Me, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel is Love, I didn't know I shipped It Until today, Intense Puppy Eyes, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Please Review, destiel drabble, too much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was in love With Castiel's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

Dean was in love With Castiel's eyes.

He loved the way they would follow every step and move he made and took. He loved seeing the sapphire blue eyes light up with joy on accomplishing any small hunting task. He loved the way his eyes widened with horror when he took him to the brothel, the absolute terror and innocence shining through. Dean loved the surprised eyes of the angel the first time he had leaned forward to kiss him, hands slowly rising to cup the hunter's face. He loved seeing the adoration in those eyes every time thereafter, the purity often overwhelming him.

And then there were days when all innocence was lost. These were the days when Dean fell in love with the way the angel's eyes peered through his lashes as he wrapped his lips around Dean, the beautiful blue encompassing the black, the thoroughly debauched expression driving Dean closer to the edge. He would fall in love with the way Castiel's eyes fluttered close as he grabbed on to Dean's arm for support,nails digging into flesh, cursing in Enochian as the hunter thrust into him. Sometimes, the roles would be reversed, and Dean Winchester would find himself staring into those same damned blue eyes as he begged the Angel for mercy, earning only a dark chuckle in response. It was those days that Dean would lose all control, and for once in his life, would submit in front of someone.And in the moment when they locked their eyes, when the world seemed to disappear as both of them lost themselves with a shout of each other's name, Dean found himself falling yet again.

And now he found himself here, face to face with the angel, an demon blade pressed to his neck. Castiel's eyes were glowing a brilliant blue- It was like staring at the sun, it burned him. He had to shield himself, so he put on the black shield on his emerald orbs. And as he stealthily drew out the angel blade behind as back while locking eyes with the angel in front of him, there was one thing he knew for sure.

Dean Winchester was in love with ocean blue of Castiel's eyes.Hell, he was willing to drown in them.


End file.
